


Good Morning

by gin_no_tsuki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Implied Relationships, Making Out, Morning After, One Shot, Sexual Content, TsumuIzu, nsfw tsumuizu coz why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_tsuki/pseuds/gin_no_tsuki
Summary: 100% self-indulgent NSFW TsumuIzu oneshot
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Good Morning

Rays of sunlight went past through pastel-colored curtains caressing her eyelids, and it made her open her eyes, waking her up from her deep slumber. She blinked a couple of times before looking up at the alarm clock placed on the bedside table. It was only 7:34 am.

Izumi was about to stretch when she realizes that someone was hugging her from behind, an arm wrapped around her waist and she can feel his warm nakedness against her back as if their bodies are molded perfectly into one.

Slowly, she glanced at the person behind her and saw the one man she loves so much. She carefully turned around, trying her best not to wake him up. Izumi stared at Tsumugi's peaceful sleeping face, her lips curving up into a smile. And then suddenly, her mind drifted to what happened the night before. She felt her face redden in a split second as the memories flooded in, in perfect detail.

She remembered how his fingers undid the buttons of her blouse and unsnapped her bra in such a fast but fluid movement that you can tell he's so used to doing it. His hands made their way to her mounds, massaging and fondling with her little nubs until they perked up. Those same fingers removed her skirt and underwear, and they sunk in her most intimate area... touching her, teasing her, pleasuring her with just his mere fingers until she was soaking, preparing her for what he would do after all the foreplay.

She remembered how his lips kissed hers in such a way that left them throbbing, even his tongue that invaded her mouth left her breathless. She remembered the feathery kisses that trailed downwards from her jawline to her collarbones, down to her breasts and her stomach, and finally again, her mind was filled with the way he looked up at her with a smirk before dipping his head in between her legs and felt his mouth _right there_. All she can do then was close her eyes and moan his name loudly over and over and over, her hand gripped the sheets and the other on his hair. Her hips rocked against his face but his hands were strong enough to hold her in place. He ate her out so good, it felt so fucking amazing that her eyes just rolled in pleasure.

And she clearly remembered how she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, and how she dug her nails on his back... And how often he can make her moan and arch her body as his hips snapped and buckled against hers, his cock thrusting in and out of her, his grunts loud against her ear as he do her hard.

She can't even recall just how many times she reached her climax with him. It was too difficult to remember... after doing it so many times in just one night.

Tsumugi is such an angel when you look at him. His smile is always so gentle. His voice, soft. But no one but her would know how he's like a beast with insatiable hunger in bed. He will not stop until both of them are satisfied. And she's even amazed at herself for keeping up with him.

She was about to caress his cheek when Tsumugi's handsome face scrunched. Her heart jumped at the sudden action and it started to beat faster than normal. She knew he would wake up any second, that's why she buried her face on his chest, not wanting him to know that she was already awake and watching him sleep. Though her erratic heart beat would probably give her away.

She closed her eyes, acting like she's still sleeping, and felt him slightly moving. She heard him yawn and he said in a lazy voice, "It's just 7:49..." She then felt his arm wrap around her once again, hugging her so tight, her lips were almost touching his skin. Tsumugi inhaled deeply and sighed like he was utterly contented. Izumi tried her best not to smile, afraid that he would know she's awake, and so she just shut her eyes tightly.

She then felt fingers combing through her hair, slowly and lovingly, soft lips touching her forehead, kissing her lightly. The fingers that played with her hair went down on her back, fingertips sliding smoothly against her spine and she can't help but shiver.

She heard him chuckle a little and felt him pull away. A pinch on the nose made her open her eyes and she was greeted by Tsumugi's angelic smile. Izumi can feel her face burning up just by the sight of him.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Tsumugi greeted, his bedroom voice raspy and undeniably sexy.

Unable to control herself, Izumi reached out and run her fingers through his dark blue hair with a small smile. "'Morning," she greeted back with a hushed voice then nuzzled his nose with hers.

"You had a good night's sleep?"

"After last night? Of course, I did."

Tsumugi chuckled, his arms tightening around her once again. "Ah, just a reminder that you were the one asking me for more last night."

Izumi felt her cheeks have become redder than before because it was true. Wrapping her arms around his body and burying her face on his chest, she mumbled, "Don't remind me... It's embarrassing..."

He chuckled once again and suddenly, he was on top of her, smiling. "Aren't you the cutest thing ever?"

She giggled as she let him pepper her with kisses. And then their lips met. It started with chaste, playful kisses, until it became something more passionate. Tsumugi was the first to groan, skimming his hand on Izumi's side going north. He squeezed her breast lightly then rubbed her nipple with his thumb until it hardened. She moaned against his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Tsumugi..." she sighed when he went down to feast on her neck. "Mmm... We just woke up..."

"Can't we do it now?" he whispered right in her ear, and she felt tingles all over her body. Heck, how can she even say no to him when her body's already responding to his touches?

"Can't we?" he looked at her with that cute puppy dog face of his. Izumi smiled while biting her lower lip, and covered his face with her hands. As much as she wants to make love to him again, she tried her best to say no.

"We can't, well, not now but... maybe... after breakfast?"

"After breakfast it is then," he said with a smile and kissed one of her palms. "I'll hold on to your words, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I messed up Tsumugi's image 😩


End file.
